


Боль.

by Jack_H



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Psychology, Self-Harm, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H
Summary: С каждым ударом, с каждым выпадом, из души уходила часть, оставаясь на потрескавшейся краске кровавым пятном. Это приносило удовольствие. Еще и еще. Град ударов сыпался на стену, отзываясь тихой болью в костях, которая тут же пропадала благодаря адреналину в крови. Он никак не мог остановиться. Из-за этого из его груди вырвался истерический смех, искривляя губы в сумасшедшей ухмылке.





	Боль.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана в 2017 году.

Удар. Удар. Еще удар. Еще и еще. Брызнула кровь, стекая каплями по кулаку, размазываясь по стене. Удар. Снова удар. Снова и снова. Хруст. Что это, костяшка или херовая краска стены? Ему плевать. Он продолжает.

Боль. Она разрывала его изнутри. Не давала ему жить. Не давала покоя. Ему было необходимо выплеснуть ее, а альтернативы не было. Алкоголь не приносил облегчения, от него становилось лишь хуже. Иллюзия отсутствия проблемы была худшим вариантом, потому что все оставалось, как прежде. Особенно после того, как протрезвеешь.

Сигареты тоже лишь ухудшали состояние, заставляя его закашливаться до крови, не принося облегчения. Поэтому он выбрал крайнюю меру. И это было великолепно.

С каждым ударом, с каждым выпадом, из души уходила часть, оставаясь на потрескавшейся краске кровавым пятном. Это приносило удовольствие. Еще и еще. Град ударов сыпался на стену, отзываясь тихой болью в костях, которая тут же пропадала благодаря адреналину в крови. Он никак не мог остановиться. Из-за этого из его груди вырвался истерический смех, искривляя губы в сумасшедшей ухмылке.

Дико смеясь, он продолжал избивать стену, сбивая руки до костей, освобождая душу от части прошлого, заменяя его на ставшую привычной пустоту.

***

Светало. Легкий мороз сковал лужи тонким льдом, который отражал первые лучи белого солнца, слепя глаза. Он сидел, устало оперевшись спиной на всю в красных дорожках от капель крови стену. Сбитые костяшки приятно отдавались болью в голове. Кровь подсохла,и из-за холода состояние рук выглядело пугающе. Смешавшиеся в одно осколки краски, штукатурки, вроде даже костей. И все это в связи с холодом отдавало фиолетовым оттенком, заставляя отвести взгляд.

Истерически усмехнувшись, он запустил руку в карман джинсов, тихо простонав от боли в разжатой ладони. Выудив пачку сигарет, он нервно закурил, не с первого раза заставив заработать зажигалку. Выпустив из легких едкий дым, красиво переливающийся в свете солнечных лучей, он вдруг вздрогнул, сгибаясь. Слезы потекли из глаз, заставляя его всхлипнуть. Он тихо заплакал, утыкаясь лицом в прижатые почти к груди колени. То, что было частью его столько времени, наконец ушло. Это было радостно, но одновременно именно это приносило невыносимую боль. Не стесняясь, он плакал, размазывая слезы окровавленными руками. Он даже не мог сказать, слезы чего это были. Они просто были. Сигарета, прогорев до фильтра, обожгла пальцы и упала на асфальт, но ему было плевать.

Успокоившись через время, он просто сидел, вглядываясь в тонкую кромку льда, которая образовалась под его ногами из бывшей лужи. В своеобразном зеркале отображалось лицо до чертиков уставшего и заебавшегося человека, с красными от бессонницы, алкоголя, сигарет и слез глазами, с кровавыми разводами на щеках от разбитых рук. Тихо вздохнув, он с трудом поднялся, накидывая капюшон на голову, скрывая лицо.

Надо продолжать жить. Ведь кто-то для какого-то хуя создал нас. Да и, к тому же, самоубийство слишком простой вариант. Оно не даст ничего. А так хотя бы покурить удастся.

Уже на ходу он вытащил из пачки последнюю сигарету. Зажав зубами фильтр, он дрожащими руками крутанул колесико зажигалки, высекая искру и поджигая газ. С третьего раза это дьявольское создание наконец подожгло табак, обернутый бумагой, и он с неким облегчением выдохнул смесь дыма и воздуха, поднимая голову. Надо продолжать жить.


End file.
